Lost, and Found
by BookNerd17
Summary: Start of book3 Tris and Tobias are trying to solve the puzzle of their world. Suddenly,a strange girl shows up and knows their entire story. This girl is from our world and has read/loved the book Divergent. How did she wind up waking up in Candor after the video ends? Tris and Tobias need to trust this girl and learn that love and frienship can really end all evil. TRIS/TOBIAS POV
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! All credit of story and characters go to the great and powerful Veronica Roth! *but I own Emily* Enjoy:)

Chapter 1:

FOUR/TOBIAS P.O.V

A loud roaring sound comes from the people surrounding me and Tris once the video ends. I feel Tris's hand tighten around mine. Pulling her to my side I try and make sense as to what has just happened and what is happening. Crowds of Factionless and Dauntless both aim their weapons at each other demanding the truth and throwing some words around as well. I'm glad Tris stands so close to me, keeping her safe is all I care about. Edith Prior. _Prior_.What could any of this have to do with Tris?

I notice my "mother" climbing up to a high ledge and standing tall. Anger, hate, and most of all, betrayal washes through me. When I first discovered my mother was alive I was yes, furious. But when she helped us and stood up to Marcus I thought we might have had a slim chance of understanding. But as she stands tall above everyone else I realize that really, all she cares about is herself. That woman up there is just another victim of this screwed up city, but she, no she is thirsty for power. It is Evelin Eaton's way, or die. Never.

Just as I start to turn my head to face Tris, Evelin's voice booms through the room.

"Enough!" she shouts and I see the veins popping out of her neck. When only a few people stop for a second but then continue to argue she pulls out her gun and fires into the ceiling.

Cries pierce my ears and I pull Tris even closer to me. The Factionless begin to move toward their leader. While the scattered factions try to find some of their own. Evelin's eyes find mine and then narrow when she sees my arm around Tris. The others also notice this as well and begin roaring again.

"Her!" they shout, coming closer.

"This is all her Fault! Her family!"

"That little girl destroyed our lives!"

One man descends forward and reaches out to pull her from me. I push Tris back and act as a wall between her and the mob. I know Tris can handle herself, but with all that has happens I believe she is still in shock. And she should be. Her family is gone and everything she has ever known turned out to be a lie. If I was her, I would have been finished a long time ago. But she is strong. She will survive.

"Take one more step and I smash your face in," I say for only the man to hear. But as soon as he reaches for his gun a hear a scream. Not loud but enough to get everyone's attention. I avert my eyes for a second, when a second man comes up fast and grabs Tris by her exposed arm and yanks her from me.

I whip around fast as Tris's small hand wraps around my wrist. Then more men come. They pull her farther from me. I try and bring Tris back to me. "Don't touch her!" I yell to the men twisting her arms behind her back.

"Let her go, now!" I say this with such force that some of the weaker looking men start to lean back. But, the muscle men stand their ground. The two holding Tris twist her arms farther behind her back. She winces in pain but masks her face of any emotion. She must be brave right now.

"I said let her go!" my head pounds and my ears ring. I know starting a fight is not a smart idea, but they have my Tris. They are hurting _my_ Tris. Not a moment later I lunge at the men and Tris slams all her weight (which isn't much) into them. But she startles them enough for me to tackle them to the ground and get a good punch at one. They both have longish brown hair, look like and smell like, Factionless.

In the corner of my eye I see that Christina has pulled Tris away from the crowd. I focus my eyes then on the man under me. Flesh on flesh as my fist connects with his jaw. The crowd rushes forward and I feel myself being lifted up and pulled away. I yank my arms back and turn around fast ready to fight.

I clam down though when I see Zeke and Uriah standing in front of me. "Dude, what the hell happened?" Zeke is the first to speak. His eyes are blood red and he looks broken. But I guess we all are.

"Where's Tris?' is the first thing that comes out of my mouth.

"Down the hall with Christina," Uriah responds this time. "What's going on Four? They all went crazy and are weapons are with the factionless now, and-"I cut him off.

"I know, and right now we need to get out of here before someone else gets killed."

Not waiting for an answer, I sprint down the wight tiled hallway as fast as my legs will take me. Tris is broken, but right now I think I need her more than anything. I need something to hold onto that will get me through all that has happened.

I find Tris and Christina sitting next to each other, with their backs against the wall at the end of the long hallway. Tris has her head bend up into her legs. She looks so fragile and small sitting there. Christina notices me coming closer and quietly stands up. She begins to walk towards me and stops.

"Take care of her, okay?" she asks.

"Why would you-"I start so say but she cuts me off before I can finish.

"Just, do it. Promise me, Tris needs someone right now, and that someone has to be you," she finishes.

I just nod my head slowly, understanding. Christina lost so many people as well. She lost Will to the hands of Tris, who was just trying to defend herself. Her friends, and who knows were her family is. Right now it's every man and faction out for themselves.

Christina walks away and I go and sit beside Tris. I nudge her raised knee and bump it with my own. She looks up and I see that her eyes are red and tired. "Tobias," she says and it feels so good to hear my name coming off of her lips. It feels like home and like safety.

I tilt her chin level, so I can see her bright beautiful eyes clearly. But then I see how broken and beaten those once awake eyes looked. It kills me to know that she feels pain. So I lean my forehead against hers and have the tips of our noses touch.

"Tris,"I start, "everything is going to be okay. I will keep you safe. I promise."

"I love you," she says to me. My heart swells inside my chest with warmth. I know Tris has told me this before, but it took so long that I believed she would never say it at all. I now treasure every time I get to tell Tris how much I love her and care for her. I let my lips turn up in a small smile.

"I love you too, Tris," I respond. Both of us leaning forward, we meet in the center. Explosions erupt around us and my heart beat gains rapid pace. I feel a tingly sensation in my stomach and Tris lips feel so soft and I never want to part. I touch her face with the tips of my fingertips and revel in how still soft her skin is.

It is though, a loud thud that breaks us apart. Still breathing heavy from the kiss we turn our heads to the sound. There, in the middle of the hallway lies, a girl. She looks unconscious, but it's hard to tell from where I sit. I turn back to Tris and say," wait here." Then I get up and begin to walk toward the girl. But of course Tris never does listen to me, because I hear her small footsteps not far behind me.

Her hand finds mine and we stay like that until we reach the girl.

She lies on her stomach. Her head tilted to the side and legs flat out on the floor. The girl has dark brown, almost black wavy hair. She wears such strange cloths. A blue denim for jeans, and olive green sweater and black boots. So many colors I can't figure out what faction this girl could be from.

I turn back to Tris and she just shrugs her shoulders and kneels in front of the girls face. As she gets closer, the girl's eyes flash open in pure terror. The girl quickly springs up off the floor and back against the wall. Her brown eyes big, and full of fear. "Where am I!" the girl shouts at Tris. She than looks and me and asks again. "Where. Am. I." she demands. Her attitude definitely screams dauntless.

How could she not know where she is? Was she hit on the head or something? Luckily Tris is the first to speak. "You're in candor headquarters," she says to the girl. A strange look crosses over the girls face but she shakes it away fast. "Do you need some help? What's your name?" Tris then proceeds to ask.

The girl looks us over then sighs a shaky breath. "Um my name is Emily," she says. I do not know of an Emily in dauntless. Maybe she is divergent. Emily waits. "Well," she drags the word out.

"What?" I'm the one to speak this time.

"Are you not going to tell me you names?" Emily asks us. I look at Tris and she nods her head.

"My name is Four," I say to her. Even though dauntless is broken, I will still wear my cover around my nickname. Especially with some random girl that was found on the floor. Another strange look comes over the girl, but again she represses it.

I still do not understand why this strange girl looks so out of place, and so scared. Tris than proceeds to tell Emily her name.

"Tris." She says to the girl. Now the girl is practically shaking with fright. Her head is whipping back and forth, slamming against the wall behind her. Emily tugged at the ends of her sweater covering her hands. She brought them up and then shielded her face from us. I turned my attention to Tris and she just keeps her eyes locked on Emily.

"Emily," Tris starts," I need you to tell me where you are from and what you know." Tris finishes steadily. We both keep our eyes locked on Emily as we wait for her to answer. She lifts her head out of her hands and stretches her chin to meet my eyes.

"You." She begins weakly. "I know you, Tobias." I freeze. How does she know my name? I have never seen this girl in my life before today. But, she continues," and you, Beatrice. I know you as well." Emily straightens her back against the wall. Starting to get some confidence back. I step back towards Tris in fear that this girl could be harmful.

"How do you-" Tris starts but is cut off by Emily.

"Know you? Well, if I'm correct than um I know your entire story Tris." I begin to tense and move even closer to Tris. If this girl winds up being some crazy Erudite on drugs we may have a serious problem.

Emily's eyes burn into mine and then Tris. "Look guys, I'm not crazy. Well if what I think has happened, actually has happened, than," she smiles a little," I might be crazy."

The hallway is quiet and it feels like the countdown to something has started. My whole life I thought I was lost and scared and afraid to love and be loved. My mind was the battle I always had and still have to face. But, after all that Tris and I have been through I decide to trust this girl. So I turn to Tris and nod my head slightly, show that we should listen to Emily.

"Okay, well um, see I'm not from here exactly. I'm not even in the same I don't know, universe?" what the hell is that supposed to mean. I'm starting to regret trusting this girl. But we let her continue.

"See there's this book. Divergent, and-"she stops talking when she sees Tris's frightened eyes. But now I burn with a fury and need to know more. Divergent. The curse that bound us all to the tragic fates we have suffered.

"Divergent, it's. . . it's told by Tris and, I mean I love the book. But I think somehow I was transported, I don't know." She's rambling now. Trying to cover up her nervousness with words.

"Look guys I know_ everything_ about you." Emily finishes. Tris and I stand there in shock. If this was a boy I would probably punch the life out of him for even suggesting that he knew my loves life story. But seeing as this girl looks to be only about 14, I just clench my fists together and try to slow down my breathing.

"Prove it." I hear Tris say next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TRIS POV:

"Prove it," I say after what feels like a lifetime. This strange girl "Emily" claims that she knows all about Tobias and I, well I need to know exactly what this girl knows and more importantly, how. Next to me Tobias locks our fingers together tightly and pulls me to his side. I'm grateful for his comfort, when I feel so broken and lost inside.

"Okay," Emily clears her throat and stands a little straighter. I can tell that she is starting to get some of her confidence back. "Well, the book, Divergent. It starts off a few days before Tris's simulation tests. A few days before she chooses her faction."

I squeeze Tobias's hand tight and try to hide the shock on my face. I need to stay strong and not think back to that morning with my mother. That quiet morning in Abnegation when I looked into that stupid mirror, behind that stupid wall, and my mother cut my stupid hair. I didn't even realize I was crying until I feel Tobias's hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears.

Though I ignore the pain of that memory and push it far into the back of my mind. I nod my head at Emily, telling her to go on.

"So, you have your fear simulation with the cheese, dog and man on the bus. But, your results were inconclusive. Tori said you were, divergent." She pauses. Probably from seeing my gapping mouth. I close it quickly and turn to Tobias. He, frozen in place just stares straight ahead. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"But, you see, since it is in Tris's point of view, I also know her thoughts." Emily says this with a little smirk and I begin to understand what she is saying.

"You mean, you know my thoughts!" I shout. My thoughts, my mind._ Mine_. My breathing becomes sharp and quick. Tobias puts his strong hands on my shoulders and tries to steady me. I close my eyes and clear my mind of all the anger that I burry so deep inside. It's like a game now. Seeing how long I can hold in all of my rage and hurt, until it spills over me for everyone to see.

"Yes," Emily says hesitantly, and I realize that she is scared of me breaking in front of her. I now know that since this girl claims to know my thoughts, she must _know me_ pretty well. It frightens me that someone could understand me, if I have never met them before. Without warning Emily continues talking.

"Divergent is dangerous to be, so you don't tell anyone," I nod my head yes. "But even though your brother Caleb picked Erudite, you still chose Dauntless." I wince when she says Caleb. The name is like a stab in the chest and my heart hearts. My family. Gone. I guess he truly did believe," faction before blood" the quote sickens me.

Emily continues further into the story. My story. "You jump on a train, which is where you meet Christina. Then you all jump off a building into a net. Tobias is the one to help you out, and oh, you're the first jumper." I swallow the lump in my throat. I can't imagine how Tobias has been quiet for so long. He still stands stiff and strong.

" I mean, it would take forever to go into every detail of what initiation was like, so I guess I'll just name the important stuff," Emily says to us, but only looking me in the eyes. I think she feels a little scared of Tobias. Good.

"Well the Ferris wheel," a small smile creeps onto her lips. "I seem to recall something like, something about him made me feel like I would melt. So distracting, hard to breath with him so close." By now Emily has a full blown grin on her face. My cheeks burn red and I feel warm. I look back to Tobias and see that he is now watching me.

"Is that true, Tris?" He asks me. Only then do I notice that he is trying to bite back is grin. I burn now all over.

"Yes," I say unable to tear my eyes away from his deep blue ones.

Tobias begins to lighten up, I can tell. "Hey, it's okay Tris." He then steps closer and leans in for only me to hear. I feel his words as well as I hear them on my ear. "You know, you make me feel like that too," he whispers. I try to hide how little he distracts me from Emily. But unfortunately, she notices.

"Really Tris? I know how he makes you fell. Thoughts, remember?" Emily says and I see her eyes lighten as well in humor. "Hmmm let's see, the chasm kiss, no. How about your 7th fear? Or Tobias's apartment? There are so many times-" Emily never gets to finish because I slam her back against the wall.

Her eyes open wider, but this time in fear. "Don't you ever, ever talk about my relationship like you're a part of it! Got it?" I yell in her face. She nods but tries to talk when I slowly back away.

"Look, I'm sorry I just. I don't know," she sulks her head and after a second lifts it back up. "I have no clue how I got here, and I really want to go home. All I am sure of though is your story. It's all I know." Emily now has water pooling in her eyes, ready to overflow. Could this girl really not be from here? If not, where is she from? Tobias is the first to speak.

"Emily I need you to tell us how you got here and where you are from," he says in his Four voice.

"Okay, I'm from Colorado and I don't know how I got here. I was walking home from school when whoosh I'm falling than hitting the floor." Emily darts her eyes around the room and eventually locks them back to mine. They don't move, she's telling the truth.

I think I remember Colorado from what little we learned in school. It was just one of the states before how things are now. Nothing more to it. But now, after that video, I begin to realize that there was a lot more to everything and for the first time I believe that Emily can help us.

**I'm really excited to begin this story! *Veronica Roth owns Divergent. I own Emily* But please review and tell me what you think and also some ideas you may have**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! *VERONICA ROTH OWNS DIVERGENT* (I own Emily) hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought**

Chapter 3

FOUR/TOBIAS POV

Tris and I both realize that Emily is telling the truth. Her story still seems insane, but I have no other choice than to believe her. She said that she was from Colorado. I don't know much about the history of the world before ours but I'm certain it was a state. Most likely destroyed in the chaos we just saw happen in the video.

"So Emily I still have no idea why you are here but we need to get going and find our friends-"Tris begins to say but Emily cuts her off, again.

"Uriah, Zeke, Christina and other dauntless? Yah I know. You seem to be forgetting the fact that I kind of know everything about you." Emily says to us. This girl is really starting to aggravate me. I like my life and relationships private. Spending so many years building up walls to hide behind all came shattering down when Tris entered my life, and I wanted to keep my secrets with only her. But now apparently I see that's not going to happen.

"Yes well, we should go then," I say sternly. Emily gives her head a fast nod and steps forward. Next to me Tris grabs onto my hand again and laces our fingers together. Even though my hand is much larger than hers, we still fit together so perfectly. I smile to myself. I hear Emily's quick steps behind us.

As we near the end of the hallway I see Uriah leaning against a door. He notices us and waves us over. I see his eyes squinting in confusion as to who this new girl is.

"Dude, who's the girl?" Uriah asks when we step in front of the door. Emily comes out from behind us and smiles at Uriah.

"Hello, I'm Emily. Your Uriah right?" she says confidently to Uriah. His eyes open wide.

"Uh, yah that's me. Do I know you?" he asks Emily.

"No," she is quick to respond. "But I know you," Emily finishes. Uriah still looks confused and lost. I rub my free hand over my forehead trying to release some of the pressure building.

Tris notices and says, "Uriah, can you just open the door. Were really tired and it's been a long few weeks." Uriah seems to understand and steps aside to open the door. When we enter I see that it is some sort of great room. It has three other doors inside to room and a couch pushed up against the back wall. Christina and Zeke sit on opposite end of the couch lost in thoughts.

"Chris!" Tris calls next to me and I nod my head to her. She lets go of my hand and makes her way over to Christina. I start as well to walk towards Zeke. Even after all that has happened, he is still one of my friends. One of my only friends.

Next to me Emily speaks, "I still can't believe Christina forgave Tris so fast. I mean Tris killed her boyfriend." Emily's words burn into me like a fire. I whip around to face her. How dare she accuse Tris of such little sympathy for her friend.

"Don't you ever, ever say anything about Tris like that again. Got it?" my words are cold and hard. Emily's eyes shown wide and in fear for a second. But then it's gone.

"Whatever," is all she says. We leave it at that and walk up to the couch. Christina has her head on Tris's shoulder now and her eyes are closed. Tris gives me a weak smile that I cannot return.

Emily sits on the floor, leaning against the couch. While I sit down in between Tris and Zeke. For the two years I have known Zeke, he has never look the way he does now. He has dark circles under his eyes and he looks so broken. All the humor and jokes were taken from him in this war. What happened to his family?

"Look guys, I know the war jut ended but come on, that doesn't mean you die too," Emily says from the floor. How could she possibly know what we have all been through. We fought and lost so much and so many. The scars each of us now have, will never fade.

Tris gives a sound like she is being choked. "How-how could you know what we have been through?"Tris says to no one, but the words directed towards Emily. Gosh sometimes I swear this girl can read my mind.

"But you see Beatrice, I have suffered just as much as you have. I read your thoughts when you killed will. Know how your mind froze when your mom died and ached when you saw your dad. All you have been through? Oh sweetie, trust me, I know. Probably more than Tobias here." Emily finishes leaving the room in silence.

I look over and see that Tris has tears gathering in her eyes. I can tell that she is trying to be strong and hold them in, but a few drop down her cheek. She sets Christina's head down on the couch seat and gets up slowly.

"Tris-"Emily starts.

"Just get the hell away from me," Tris whispers sharply and walks fast to one of the doors. She turns back to look at me and I look into her eyes telling her I will come soon.

Zeke still stares off into space. I doubt he even knows I'm here. I decide to give him until tomorrow to talk. I begin to get up myself. Tris is already gone behind the door.

"I'm sorry-"Emily try's to say again. But I cut her off.

"Just go to sleep. Well discus this in the morning," I say.

She nods, and I make my way to the door Tris entered. I think we all need a good sleep to think things through.

I open the door to the room and step inside. It's about a quarter of the size of my apartment back in dauntless. It has a bed, dresser, bathroom with shower and one mirror. I turn towards the bed and see that Tris is sprawled out on the top out cold. Her eyes closed and breathing softly. Seeing her like this reminds me of how small she really is. But she is still my Tris.

My eyes sting and I walk over to the bed. There is enough room for me on one side, so I lay down next to Tris. Letting out a big breath I close my eyes, wondering what tomorrow will bring us.

**Well. . . what will happen tomorrow? Submit some ideas for this story and I will thank you if I decide to use the idea**** I will try to update 1-2 times a week! Sometimes it takes long, but only because I want the chapter to be the best it can be!**

**So review please and I hope you like the story, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me**** I hope you enjoy this next chapter. *Veronica Roth owns Divergent, Emily is mine!**

Chapter 4

TRIS POV:

Running. I'm running so fast I can hardly breathe. My lungs burn for air and my feet slam against the ground. I know someone is chasing me, but I cannot see who. I realize that I am in Abnegation. I see people walking past me and notice their blank stares. _What is going on?_

Then I hear shot ring out and a dozen people fall down dead before me. I swallow back my scream and run faster. In the distance I can make out two people who appear to be waiting for me. I get closer and closer until I can make out their faces. Mom and dad. What are they doing here? I walk fast to stand before them, when something slams into me.

I look up and see nothing there. Raising my hand I feel a hard force in front of me. A glass wall blocking me from my parents. I bang my fist as hard as I can but nothing happens. My parents turn their heads and I see Caleb standing a few feet away from them, wearing and Erudite blue shirt and glasses.

He lifts up his arm and I see a gun in his hand. He aims it directly at mom and dad. I'm franticly trying to get past the wall. My mind is spinning and my heart is thumping so loud in my ears.

"Mom! Dad!" I shout to them. They both turn to look at me and I see emptiness in their eyes. My mom gives me a weak smile and I let out a blood curling scream. "NO!" Caleb places a bullet strait through their hearts. Tears pour down my face and I lose all control. My fists begin to bleed from me banging my hands against the nothing holding me back.

"You traitor! Coward! You are not my brother!" I scream at Caleb as he begins to walk away. My parents blood spills out underneath them and I cry for my family. All gone. The piece of me that once was whole is now completely gone. I feel like curling up in a ball and clutching my chest for life. I need something to hold onto that will make life worth living. My pain is tearing me apart from the inside.

"NO! WHY? WHY ME!" I scream into the sky.

I'm being shaken awake by a strong hand. "Tris!" They shout my name. I can feel wet tears flooding in my eyes and on the face. My throat feels scratchy like I have been screaming. I snap my eyes open to see Tobias looking at me, his eyes alarmed.

"Tris, are you okay?" He asks me. What a silly thing to ask. But I understand that something must have happened last night or this morning to worry Tobias about me. He reaches his hand up and wipes away a fresh tear that escapes from my eyes. I blink once, hard and try to pull myself together. This is embarrassing. I avert my eyes to the wall at the side of the room.

"Tris," Tobias pulls my chin back to look me in the eyes. "You were screaming. I- you really scared me. I mean you were crying and I tried to wake you up. Hell, I was so worried." Tobias looks as afraid and lonely as I feel. I know I can tell him anything.

"It was a nightmare," I see Tobias give his head a slight nod like he suspected that was the cause. "I was running through Abnegation. I-saw my parents but couldn't reach them. There was some force holding me back. Caleb was there though, he- he shot them! I- I couldn't do anything!" I try to say more but nothing comes out. "I had to watch them both die! I was useless!" Tears overwhelm me again.

Tobias just brings me close to him and I burry my face in his chest. He feels warm and safe. His arms circle around me and pull me closer to him. I know Tobias is my anchor to staying alive. He is the last good, true and love I have left in my heart. He is now my reason to live.

I pull away after I calm myself down enough to speak again. I probably look like a mess right now and life my hand up to flatten my messy hair. Tobias raises his hand and puts it on top of my own, bringing it back down off my hair.

He gives a small chuckle." Are you really worried about how you look right now Tris?" My checks turn pink I just slump against the pillows under me. Tobias lightly laughs," you look beautiful Tris." He says this and my face now burns red. I just shake my head and get out of the bed. Tobias must have slept next to me last night after I practically passed out. I should feel weird about that, but Tobias and I have been through so much together that we need each other's comfort.

My feet touch the floor and I walk towards the small bathroom in the extra corner room. In the corner of my eye I see Tobias get up as well. He starts opening a draw I just now notice on the back wall. Pulling out a plain white shirt. Typical Candor. Without meaning to I catch myself staring as he changes shirts. His muscles tight and tattoos the same as when I last saw them.

He must have felt someone watching him, so he turns around. I see his face light up in amusement while mine bursts into flames again. "Uh- I'll be right back," I rush to say and before Tobias can say anything else, I turn and step into the bathroom. I close the door and walk over to the sink. Letting cold water soak into my skin I splash some on my face and let my face cool down. I scrap away the dirt and pain that has stained my flesh for the past few days. It will always be there though, like a deep ball of fire hidden within me. But it feels good to wash away the outer shell.

My eyes show bright blue again in the mirror. It is still strange to look at myself so often in a mirror so I close my eyes and step back into the room with Tobias.

I find him sitting on the edge of the bed resting his head on his elbows. I wish I had some new cloths to change into. My black shorts and grey shirt, way to big feel months old now. Hopefully I can find something this morning.

Tobias stands when he sees me and walks over. I entwine our fingers together and line my eyes up with his deep blue ones. "You know I love you Tris," he says to me.

"Yes," I say. "But you know I love you, Tobias." He smiles and I smile, and for a short moment it is like there was no war. Like we are just two people who are in love and happy. I reach up onto my toes and brush my lips against his. I stay in close though. Tobias is the one this time to close the gap. My stomach turns and I feel butterfly's everywhere. No noise or worries because it is just Tobias and I. We haven't had much alone time since the war and now I want to cherish all the time we have together.

Tobias lifts me up with his hands hugging my waist and spins me around. I pull back and laugh as me feet dangle off the ground. I kiss Tobias's check and he sets me down. A loud nock at the door interrupts us.

"Guys! Stop being teenagers for a minute and get out here!" I believe it is Zeke who says this. But Tobias just groans and takes my hand in his. He opens the door and we both step out into the large open room we came to when we first arrived. Christina now sits at a table with Uriah and Zeke. I see Emily sitting with them too, she looks tired and her eyes red like she has been crying.

Tobias and I walk over and sit down next to Uriah. A plate of apples sits in the center and my stomach feels hollow. I grab one for me and one for Tobias. We both begin to eat and Zeke starts to talk.

"Okay guys, so hears what's happening. Evelin has got all the factionless on the streets and all the factions back home. Chicks crazy dude," he says looking at Tobias. "She wants to keep us all locked up. Well, no one wants that." Uriah starts to talk now.

"The factions want out. Last night, there was this huge fight between a group of factionless and dauntless. Evelin wants to control the city and rebuild. The Amity were already ordered to block the gates. Were trapped man." Everyone stays quiet. I see Tobias thinking and calculating a plan in his head.

My brain hurts too much to think so I turn to Christina and Emily. "Morning," I say to the both of them. Christina looks at me and try's to smile but it fails. Emily just sits quiet which is strange because she is usually the one who has the most to say. The silence after is like the rain before the storm. We are all waiting for the next move, and wondering who will be the one to make it.

Just as Tobias opens his mouth to say something, the door bursts open. Evelin walks in with four factionless armed around her. All of us jump out of our seats and are alert and ready for a fight.

"Aw look how cute. They think they can hide from me," Evelin gives a grin that sends chills down my arms. "I would think that my own son would have more respect for me than that."

We stay silent for a second.

Another second.

Evelin just says," oh well. Caleb?" my body goes ridged. Evelin steps to the side and another armed solider pulls Caleb out blindfolded and gagged. I suck in a breath at the sight of my brother, prisoner of the factionless.

**Wow. I wrote that chapter in one sit down! Things are heating up! Review and tell me what you think**** I love getting feedback and love you for reading! I hope to update sometime during the week, so look out for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter! Things are getting exciting and thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, you really make my day**** Veronica Roth owns all Divergent, Emily is mine***

Chapter 5

FOUR/TOBIAS POV

Tris's brother is dragged into the room prisoner. His eyes are red and I feel Tris freeze next to me. Caleb, I remember when I first met the brother. He was broken from the start, having his parents just killed. He was kind of annoying as an Erudite goes but he was also Tris's brother. Not a bad guy until he betrayed everyone. I may be able to hold a grudge but i'm not so sure about Tris. The last blood of her family stands before her, helpless.

"What is this?" Tris demands from next to me.

"Caleb here is to be trialed for his crimes against the factions. I thought that you would like to be a witness," my mother spits out forcing a fake smile. Caleb struggles and the guards tighten their grip on him.

"What will happen then?" Tris asks Evilen.

"Well. . . if we find him guilty, which is very likely, he will die, if not he lives. It's very simple." Evilen tilts her head to the side and looks at me with burning eyes. I never saw the mad women hidden inside through all of this, but she has finally cracked the shell.

Tris is almost blowing off steam with how fast her mind is twisting. Her hand begins to shake from anxiety and I grab it to slow it down. I feel her heart beat in her finger tips, and it beats fast.

"If that's all Evilen, I think you should leave." I say but it sounds more like a demand than a question.

"What? Don't want mommy to stay?" Evilen questions with such and innocent grin. She may be my mother but she will never be my family. Maybe for a second I had hoped for that much but the wild beast inside her now is no "mommy" to me. How is it possible that I was born into a family of no love and they all survived? Tris had love and compassion in her family, they are all dead. The universe really does play the cruelest things on us.

"Evilen, you have never and will never be a mother to me. Now please let us go, and get the hell away from us." I say it more as a statement than a suggestion. Tris still has her eyes on Caleb as he is being dragged back out of the room. Evelin says one last thing.

"Tomorrow, it's happening tomorrow afternoon," and with that she leaves. Slamming the door behind her dramatically.

Tris practically collapses on me and I hold her up with my arms wrapped around her.

"Caleb can't die Tobias," she says to me. "He may have been a traitor and I may never forgive him. But he is the last of my family and I need him alive." Tris looks broken again as if the pain of losing it all came rushing back.

It is now that Emily decides to speak. "I agree. Caleb may have some issues, okay a lot of issues, but he can't just die. There has got to be something we can do." I don't know why all of the sudden Emily is being so nice. Yesterday she was cold and sassy in a way that hurt Tris. But now her eyes are puffy and I wonder why.

"Please Tobias, I-I can't lose him," Tris looks into me with her light blue eyes and I melt at the beauty in them. I could never say no and break her heart, again.

"We need a plan. A really good plan," I say to Tris. I then look at Uriah and see him nod and give a slight smile.

"I'm in, I need a little saving lives instead of taking them time," Uriah says and I agree. Too many lives have been lost and we are not about to lose another due to my mother.

Tris walks over to Christina, "How about it Chris, got one more fight left in you?" Tris asks. Christina picks her head up and grabs onto Tris's hand tight.

"One more fight," She says and I see some light come back to everyone's eyes. Zeke comes up to me and slaps me on the back.

"Four man, you're crazy. But hey, so am I." Zeke returns to his brother and the two of them start discussing battle strategies. To make this work we are going to need weapons and I have no clue where to find those. We are basically starting off at square one in this operation.

Tris stands next to me again. "Do you really think we can do this? Break Caleb out of prison," she asks me. I let out a long breath.

"I don't know Tris," I say honestly because it is a long shot.

"What then? Where will we go, what will we do?" So many questions being asked and I hate that I have no answers. I want to tell Tris that after so much trouble things are finally working out. But the truth is that I do not know what will happen or where to go next. But there is one thing I am sure about. I have thought about it my entire life.

"If this all works out, then I guess were leaving. We're leaving the city, the fence and well abandon this hell hole they call the factions." I say this hollow because I do not know what the future will bring us. Tris stands stiff thinking about what I just said.

It's a lot to take in I know. The thought of leaving the only home you have ever known is impossible to imagine. But we may have no other choice.

**Next chapter is finally done! Sorry it takes so long for me to update but I want to make sure it's the best it can be**** So review and tell me what you think or any ideas that you have! I love you all and remember. . . BE BRAVE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHOOP WHOOP! The next chapter is finally here and I can't wait for you to read it**** Gosh I wish I was Veronica Roth, but sadly Tobias and Divergent belong to her. **

Chapter 6

TRIS POV

I hear my heartbeat in my ears and my palms begin to sweat. My fingers twist together in an awkward motion. What Tobias has just suggested seems impossible, but yet so very possible at the same time. Maybe the most crazy and outrages things are the things that need to happen. That after living through what we did, getting out is best.

But then I think about my family. I think about growing up in that little plain house on the street in Abnegation. How all the houses were the same but somehow different as well. My parents setting up the table and my mom cooking. Caleb and I washing the dishes, then saying goodnight to each other before starting over again in the morning.

I remember coming to Dauntless. Meeting Christina on the train and knowing more about her in those ten minutes than any of my other friends in ten years. For the first time I could speak, yell and laugh freely. That was also where I had met Tobias. It's funny to remember the time he was just 'Four' to me. So many memories he is asking me to give up. My home, this so called city is my home. Is it selfish to want to stay home? I don't know, but is it brave to leave? Aren't I supposed to be both.

"Could we really leave Tobias?" I ask him in a whisper.

"I don't know Tris. We may have no other option though if we are to save Caleb. Evelin will come after us," He says with his teeth clenched. I understand how hard this must be for him. Even though Tobias had a childhood too horrible to remember, doesn't mean this place is not his home too. He learned to fight for himself and learned love from me. I begin to realize that home is not the place, but the memories and people. A house is nothing without the family living there. Home will forever be, for me, wherever Tobias is.

I also heard what else he said. Evelin is ruthless and will stop at nothing to gain power. If we are to accomplish this task successfully, she will eventually know. We need to be long gone before that happens.

"I agree," I say. "I think we should leave early tomorrow morning and leave for the gates right after we get Caleb."

"Tris, this is going to be very risky. There are going to be at least three guards blocking each door." Tobias seems worried about me.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," I huff out.

Tobias sucks in a breath. "I always worry about you Tris. I just want you to be safe," he says the last one quietly so only I can hear. My chest tingles with heat and I want to throw my arms around him, kiss him until we both are gone. But Emily and Christina still stand a few feet away. I push my love for Tobias aside and walk over to them.

"Were leaving tomorrow morning, so I would suggest getting a lot of rest tonight. It's going to be a long day." I say this to both of them and they stare at me listening to every word that comes out.

"We need supplies though, right?" Emily asks. Her eyes are less red, but they still are blown big with fear or worry, I do not know. I really need to have a chat with her. I decide to ask her.

"Emily, do you thing later you and I could talk?"

She twists her hands together and holds them out in front of her. The sleeves of her green sweater covering most of her hands, only exposing her fingers. I can see now that her nails are painted a dark blue, almost the color of Tobias's eyes. It's a pretty color. "Yah sure Tris. I have a lot to talk about too," Emily answers me. I give a small smile to Christina as I notice her staring blankly at the ground. I can tell she really is not in the mood to talk right now.

Just as I start to walk away Uriah and Zeke burst through one of the side doors. Both each carrying two guns, one in each hand. "Dude! We hit the jackpot!" Uriah exclaims.

"We were on our way down the hall when we saw two boxes full of weapons! I figured it was where they were storing the ones they took from is. There was one guard but we took him out easy." Zeke says this and I can tell he is starting to feel lighter by the way he talks.

Tobias reaches over and takes a gun from Zeke. He checks, there both fully loaded. "Nice guys," he tells them. Uriah hands over his spare gun to me and I take it with cold hands. The metal burns my skin down to the bone and I draw in a shaky breath. Tobias notices this. "Tris, you don't have to do this." Tobias searches my eyes for something.

"No. It's fine," I start. "I can't let what happen get to me like this," I whisper the last part. Tobias understands and takes a step back to Christina and Emily.

"I'm better at hand-to-hand," Christina tells Tobias quickly. He nods like he already knows. Well of course he does, he was her instructor too. I wonder what she ever thought about me and Tobias? It was never a conversation we were able to have.

Emily starts shaking her head. "Sorry I can't do anything," she says.

"Nothing?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm like and Amity when it comes to violence. I mean it's cool to read about in the books. Seriously when you fought in training and on the streets it was epic Tris! But in real life, I can barely through a punch." Emily rushes out so fast explaining this that I have to blink a couple of times to focus. But something catches my attention.

"All my fights you say?"

"Uh yah. You and Peter, you and Molly. Even the ones you didn't win. Like on the roof-"I cut her off.

"I think you should just stop there," My hands clench around the gun and I breathe in and out. Tobias sets his hand on my shoulder and pulls me to him. I calm down and look back to Emily. Her eyes are blown big and she opens her mouth to speak.

"Oh god not again. I'm sorry Tris these things just come out without any thought. You're really amazing and your character is just so perfect sometimes I forget your," she gives a little laugh. "Real." Emily finishes.

I was not expecting that. Uriah punches me lightly on my good shoulder. Tobias gives him a cold look when he backs away. "Feels pretty real to me," Uriah Says.

"Shut up," I tell him. This whole "character" thing is really confusing to me. I am actually not looking forward to that conversation tonight. Maybe I'll invite Tobias to come as well. He still stands behind me and I feel fluttery again. I may still feel odd about showing this affection in public but I reach up and kiss him low on his cheek. I see his lips turn up from the corner of my eye.

Everyone around us now looks sad. The light from before left the room now. I realize a little too late that they all lost their loves. Zeke, Uriah and Christina will never kiss their love again. I wonder if they will ever find someone who makes there hart accelerate in speed again. Can we find love again once we have lost it.

**I really love writing this story and Hope you all enjoy reading it! Next Chapter will be the talk and after that the escape! Please review and I look forward to reading your thoughts**

**-Lauren *Dauntless***


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I have been super busy with school and stuff but I really do promise to get updates up faster. Veronica(flawless)Roth owns Divergent but Emily is all mine. Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

The others all walk out of the room, most likely going back to sleep after the past weeks. I too feel the need for some rest. My eyes burn dry and no matter how many times I blink, it does nothing. Even my little muscle is sore and week. Like rubber inside me, ready to collapse into a sleep for eternity.

Emily stays though, and Tobias still stands now behind me with his strong arm around my fragile waist. It still amazes me that after everything he can still love me for me. In the past months I have spilled my heart out to him and he still loves me all the same. I believe this to be the only beauty left in the world.

I know that Emily only sticks back because I promised her a chat. I twist me neck around to face Tobias. "Emily and I were just going to have a talk. Would you like to join us?" I ask Tobias with such a fake smile his lips twitch in amusement.

"Of course Tris, I would love that." He says to me and signals the couch at the end of the room. I unwrap his arms from around me, ignoring his groan of protest. Pulling him by his hands to the coach, Emily follows us.

Tobias sits down first and pulls me to him, so I sit partly on his lap with his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him. I can't begin to explain the pleasure and safety it feels to have Tobias hold me like this. Almost all of my fears and worries vanish off for the moment when he is with me.

"So," Emily clears he throat.

"So Emily, care to tell me more about this 'book' you have been talking about." I say it more as a statement than a question. I don't really care what I have to do to get this information about me out of her mouth.

She twists her fingers together restlessly. "Sure um, Divergent and also Insurgent there is. That book is about the war and stuff."

Insurgent. The word gives me chills when thought. I think back to the few minutes I knew Fernando and how he created that word. He was so innocent and nice, another death that did not deserve to happen. My rage boils inside me again. He should not have died.

"I know you're thinking about Fernando Tris," Emily says quietly but loud enough for me and Tobias to here.

"Who?" Tobias asks looking from Emily back to me. I don't really feel like talking about another friend who is now forever gone but I must.

"He-he was on the streets when me, Christina and Marcus were trying to get into the building. He created the word 'Insurgent' and was a really good friend." My eyes begin to cloud and my throat feels like someone his trapping it in their hands and squeezing tight. "He got shot by a mob underneath the building while crawling on a wire. So brave, he knew, and he told us to go."

Tobias must understand because he just pulls me closer to him and I breathe in deeply trying to calm myself.

"I miss him too," Emily says. "Again, I read your thoughts so I know how nice he was and how smart. I was heartbroken when he died too. He kind of reminded me of Will-sorry!" But I hear the end.

"I didn't mean-"She starts.

"It's fine." But it will never be fine.

Tobias is the one to speak next. "Is it only Tris's thoughts you know? Or can you read other peoples head too?"

Now Emily gets her smirk back. "Well actually, Tobias here has a little secret I believe. Because I know some of his thoughts too."

I feel Tobias stiffen under me and draw in a shaky breath. "And what do you know," He asks Emily very quietly. Quiet is not so good when it comes to Tobias.

"Not much," Emily starts and Tobias calms down a little. "It was only one chapter. That one where you throw knives at Tris's head." My lips curl up in a smile at wondering what the hell was going on in Tobias's head that day. He clears his throat and Emily continues.

"You like the smell of the training room, Tris is not pretty but looking at her is like waking up, and you talk to yourself, which was really funny. The whole 'stiff get it, that's why you're strong. Of course not she can't read minds!" Emily laughs out load and Tobias just closes his eyes.

I touch my hand to his face and his eyes open a crack. "Is that true?"

Tobias just nods and I bite my lips to hold in my laugh. "So not funny Tris," He tells me. Emily has seemed to relax a little but I still have one more question.

"What does all this mean? The book? You being here?"

Emily's forehead scrunches together and she tilts her head to the side thinking. It is like this that I can finally see how young she really is. When she is loud and confident Emily looks about seventeen due to how tall she carries herself. Like this though her eyes are soft and it takes all those extra years off her.

"I'm fourteen Tris," She smiles and I just look at her shocked. But she really is just a child. Maybe I have been too harsh on her, but she is diffidently much older in mind than body.

"But I really do not know why your thoughts were published by and author, or why I am here. Honestly I just want to go home." The child comes out. Tears fall from her eyes and down her face. "I miss my friends and family. I know it's only been one night but still." I nod my head remembering my first night in Dauntless.

We all take it for granted, but when were gone we miss it. We miss the memories and the moments because we created them. One night feels like a year when your loved ones are miles away and I should know that more than anyone. Feels like mom and dad are worlds away now.

Emily wipes her tears off and I can tell she doesn't like crying either. She gets up and says, "I think I'm going to go take a nap. Big night tonight." I watch her as she walks through a door and don't move until I hear the door close.

Tobias has been awfully silent so I face him again. His eyes are still closed and his breathing slow. I fit my lips to his and just stay like that until he kisses back. I smile and he does too as my arms wrap around his neck. He breaks apart and plants a kiss on my nose. His breath is light against my skin and it makes my insides flutter wildly.

His moves his lips to kiss my three crows once. I try to hide my shiver but he just smiles against my skin. "I love you," He tells me.

"I love you more," I tease him and he just kisses he firmly on the lips again. When my lips are sore and puffy, my hair a tangles mess and out of breath is when we stop. I just fit my head on Tobias's shoulder and close my eyes. Well need all of our energy is we are to save Caleb. But I am sure of this, the war between the people is far from over.

**OKAY SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND THE BREAK OUT! I apologize again for the super long wait! Reviews mean so much to me and I hope you all are liking this story so far. If you have any ideas just let me know**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAH! IT'S FINALLY DONE, THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you all enjoy it and I am on vacation now so I will not be updating again until next week**** I'm soooooo sorry but I promise to make the next chapter long as well. =Divergent. Me=Emily**

TOBIAS/FOUR POV:

I am woken by warm lips touching mine. My chest twists in the way that only one person I know can make it do. My mouth turns up in a smile and I kiss her back. But it's over too soon when Tris pulls away, leaving my lips frozen. I open my eyes and see her beautiful bright eyes staring at me.

Lifting myself up to stand I see Uriah, Zeke, Christina and Emily all stand just a few feet from Tris. Uriah and Zeke have guns wrapped in their hands, and they look ready to fight. Still sleep dazed I look over and see Christina and Emily standing quiet and watching.

"Couldn't you have just shaken him awake?" Uriah asks Tris. She just shrugs her shoulders and I can see a slight blush coloring her cheeks. I decide to save her from this no correct answer response she would have given.

"Yes she could have, Tris just cannot resist me sometimes." I smirk and Tris comes over just to punch my shoulder but I grab her fist in time. "Love you," I tell her. She gives me a tight smile and I return the jester back. I still love the fact that we can still joke around even if the world is crumbling all around us.

"So are we leaving or what?" Zeke questions from back next to Christina and Emily. Everyone then sobers up and I feel my arms tighten.

"Yes," I say. "You have a gun for me?"

Zeke tosses over a simple black gun fully loaded and I slick it in the waistband of my jeans. I worry about Tris not having a gun with her so I make a mental note to never take my eyes off her for even a second.

"You know, I thought about it a lot last night and I think it would be better if I just stayed here." Emily's voice is wary and I can see how she fidgets a lot with her feet crossing and her hands twisting. She is not the best person for this job is right.

Christina moves closer to Emily and Tris just nods understanding what we all silently agree on. "Okay, Em and Chris, we'll come back for you when we are done. Make sure you're ready for a quick getaway." Tris's words are cold and serious. I know though that whatever happens Tris will come back for her friend. She can only be that selfless, it almost kills me sometimes.

** Page Break **

Our footsteps echo down the long hallway towards the main center of the building. The gun in my hand feels slippery from the sweat forming on my palms. I grip it tighter, only to make my knuckles turn white. Next to me, Tris's lips are pushed together in a tight line and I worry. For both of us.

We keep to the shadows of the walls since outside it's already dark. It makes everything quieter and more suspenseful. The only lights come from the ceiling and a few lamps in the hallway. Our dark forms turn the corner in silent and I hear Tris suck in her breath.

Caleb sits tied to a chair in the center of the great room. The Candor tiles on the floor shimmer and gloss. His face is beaten and there are cuts lining his neck. Strong ropes bind his hands behind his back. "Tobias," Tris whispers tense.

"I know," I tell her. This all seems too perfect to be true. My mother is not this naïve as to leave a prisoner alone like this. She must have known we would come for him.

"What's the plan?" Uriah asks.

"I say Tris just goes in and takes him," Zeke throws in.

"No!" I whisper yell. "We are not sending Tris out there alone. It's too dangerous."

"Tobias, that's my brother. I have to at least try." Tris breaths out and I see the pain clouding her eyes. I huff out a breath and look into her eyes for the strength I need.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you," I make no room for her to argue but I turn to Zeke. "Watch our backs and come only if it gets really bad. Otherwise, just wait here." They both keep their mouths shut and nod their heads.

Tris walks in first and I follow looking in front and behind me for possible signs of attack. Once Caleb hears the sound of footsteps on the tile he looks up. His eyes open wide when he sees Tris, then narrow into cold slits when he sees me. The feeling is mutual between us now.

"Tris-"Caleb starts.

"Shut up. We're leaving, but I don't care Caleb because you're my only real family left and you are not going to die. I will spend the rest of my life hating you, but I will _not_ let you die." Tris exclaims.

I walk behind the chair and begin to work on the knots. Whoever tied them must have been awful at this, or this is still part of an attack because in a few seconds the knot comes undone. Caleb twists his wrists and before he can move I grip his wrists again with my hands.

"What are you-"Caleb really should listen to Tris and just shut up.

"I still don't trust you." Is all I say. I force Caleb to his feet and push him forward as my prisoner now.

I hear I click.

"Well my my," My mother's voice sounds. Tris and I freeze and dart our eyes around. I see Evilen turn another corner on the opposite wall and lean against the wall casually. "I wouldn't do that Tris."

Tris begins to walk over to Evilen fast. I release one of my hands and hold her back. Her eyes point daggers into mine but we need to stay focused.

"I have about hmm three guns pointed at each of you right now. So if anyone wants to make a run for it. . .you could probably figure the rest out." Evilen looks up and her lips twist into an ugly grin.

We all stand there daring each other to make the first move. For a moment I consider pulling out my gun and shooting my mother, but then they would just shoot me and Tris. In every option I have, someone always will die. I am so tired of death it sickens me.

Silence.

Then running pounding on the floor. I turn around in time to see a man come and grab Tris. I instantly let go of Caleb and when the man has his gaze on Tris, I connect my fist with his jaw. He stumbles and I punch him again. He falls to floor and I kick him hard, again. And again.

I hear a grunt and see Tris fighting off two other men twice her size. I rush over when another one trips me. I fall to floor and grab the guy's leg. Tugging hard he falls to the floor hitting his head with a sickening crack on the tile.

I see Evilen is still watching when more men come. I run back to Tris and help her by punching and kicking the now five guys. My heart is beating out of my chest and my breathing is coming out ragged and weak. I twist my had for a brief second and see Uriah and Zeke fighting two more men. Zeke pulls his gun out of his waist band and shoots one of the men. The sound blows off the walls and everything seems to move slower.

While trying to knock out every guy that even touches Tris I have to worry about my friends and myself now. The man I tripped lays dead on the ground now, a pool of deep red spilling out of his head. It would be better but his eyes are still wide open, now empty of life.

We need to get out of here fast. I grab Tris's arm and pull her away mid punch and hit him hard myself. He stumbles and I quickly begin to run away with Tris in tow. She pulls away from her only to run faster with both her arms now. The men follow but were faster and I shout to Uriah and Zeke. "Let's go! Grab Caleb," I finish as I notice Caleb hunched over on the wall unconscious.

I don't turn back to make sure they got out okay. All I can focus on now is making sure Tris is safe and next to me running. We do not stop until were gasping for breath and the men from before look long gone. Most likely lost when we started turning hallways and hopping to lead them down wrong tracks.

"Are you good?" I ask Tris. Her face is flushed and I see scratch marks on her forearms. I lightly touch them with my fingers. Her eyes crinkle in pain. "Tris-"

"Please Tobias, I can't right now." Her words come out chocked and I mentally slap myself for letting her fight with her healing shoulder. I ach now for her pain and wish that I could take it all.

Not a minute later do I hear feet pounding down the hall. Without thinking I step in front of Tris and raise my gun. Uriah is the first to run out, then Zeke with Caleb still unconscious on his back. I rush over and life Caleb off of Zeke and onto the floor. Tris comes over and slaps him hard. His cheek burns red but his eyes snap open alarmed.

"Get up," Tris demands. Caleb pushes himself up to his knees then rises slowly.

"Let's go get Emily and Christina, fast." I say this and we all begin jogging back down the hallway. My eyes never tear away from Tris. We reach the room in about five minutes and burst through the door. Emily and Christina sit silent on the couch with two bags full. They both shoot up and run over to us without words.

They must see our expressions because they decide not to ask questions, to which I am thankful for.

The night stings my face with a cool breeze that refreshes the humid air. A starry sky greets us all and it lights up the street just enough to keep a quick pace. I stay right behind Tris and we all stay quiet. The only sound comes from our tapping feel on the ground.

"We should rest in Abnegation and go to gates in the early morning," I tell Tris. "It's too far and we'll never have enough strength to make it through."

Tris slows down to a walk and I follow. Then the rest follow around me as well. "My house," Is all she says.

We make our way down the streets and wind up in front of a house identical to mine. Tris takes in a deep breath and we all walk up to the door. Everything looks the same, but I decide to keep the lights off since no one should even live here anymore. Uriah and Zeke crash as soon as they see the couch. Both of them lay sleeping across the surface.

Christina finds a chair and folds herself to fit. Her head tilts on her bend knees and she closes her eyes. Emily just lies down on the carpet and sits her head on her folder arms. I turn back to Tris.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor in my own house," She says. I can't tell if she is trying to make a joke or not, but I smile slightly anyhow. "Come on."

I follow Tris up the stairs just like my own to her room. My eyes are still dazed from exhaustion that I barely see Tris climb into bed. I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist tight and she holds my hands around her. "Love you," I whisper sleepily into her ear. And I fall asleep to the warm feel of Tris still safe and in my arms.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review because love you all so very much**** I am so excited to write the next chapter when I get back! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Again, super sorry for the long wait but I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it**** Please review/ let me know what you think! *Divergent belongs to the fabulous Veronica Roth while Emily belongs to me***

Chapter 9

TRIS POV:

I see a fuzzy black color in front of me and squeeze my eye lids together tight. Opening them slowly I face the plain white wall of my room back in Abnegation. Strong hands crush my center affectionately and I flip over to face the person.

Tobias and his warm blue eyes stare back at me. He looks so tired even now, as I can see a slight purple under his eyes and no life in his face. A small cut lines his chin, still red from the blow. Most likely from a slave of Evelin. I have a few bruises of my own from last night, but I don't think telling Tobias will make things better. He already hates his mother and telling him how much I physically hurt won't help.

But that doesn't mean I still do not hurt from seeing him in pain. I lightly touch my fingers to the cut and he closes his eyes.

"Tris," he whispers and my pulse pounds. "Please stop worrying about me. I'm fine." Tobias sighs and opens his eyes to mine.

"Not likely," is all I say. Tobias's arms now around my back pull me even closer to him. I take in a deep breath through my nose and slowly let it out through my mouth. One of Tobias's hands begins to lightly twist my hair behind my head. My messy bead head is probably so not attractive right now, but he smooth's it out slowly.

"We should get going," Tobias says after a moment. But he still continues to wrap my blond stands around his fingers.

I hate to say it, but I do. "Yah, we should. Big day today." Tobias's hand leaves my hair and there is a slight ach in my stomach. It quickly goes away though when his lips find mine. They're warm and soft and so familiar. This kiss is one we haven't had in a while. One where we both feel safe in each other's arms. Out of sight from others and full of love and a promise to always love each other. We both pull away for air smiling, and I reach up again to kiss Tobias lightly on his chin. Right on the little cut that will be gone by tomorrow.

He chucks low and tells me, "All better now. Thank you." My puffy lips curl up in a grin.

"You're welcome," I tell him.

My legs swing over the bed and Tobias does the same on his side. I stand up a little shaky but find my balance fast. The small closet on the back wall that holds all my cloths still stands, untouched. My feet carry towards it and I pull out a simple grey t-shirt. But before I put it on I look to Tobias.

"Turn around," I say to him. I hope my face is not red from asking this but he just moves his back to face me, and front to face the opposite wall. _Okay_, I tell myself as I take off my dirty shirt as fast as I can. It hurts, a lot when I have to get it over my shoulder. If I give this arm any more intense fight it might come off. A slight groan escapes my mouth and I yank the shirt over my head.

"Tris." Tobias.

I give a huff, "I'm good." Getting the grey shirt on is easer so I slip it on quick and feel better already. The feeling of home that washes over me so instantly makes me suck in a breath. Getting dresses again in my room, in my house. The knowledge that my mother is not down in the kitchen right now making me breakfast and my father is not down with her, reading the paper or setting the table. "Let's go," I need to say before the memories become too strong.

Tobias and I walk down the stairs and enter the living room, where everyone but us slept last night. Uriah and Zeke sit talking on the couch, while Christina and Emily both sit quiet on the floor. Christina watches Caleb and I see him sitting on a chair with his elbows on his knees, head resting in his hands. His blinking comes so slow that I wonder if he slept at all last night.

"I'm going to see what's in the kitchen," Tobias whispers to me.

"Okay, I'm starving." He just turns his lips up in a smirk and walks away. I smile on the inside but leave a stone face on. I go to sit next to Christina and Emily.

"Hey," is all I can manage to get out. "Um were leaving soon, but if you guys wanted some breakfast, Tobias is looking in the kitchen now." I say this all in a rush but make it loud enough so that Uriah and Zeke can also hear.

"Great, so I won't be breaking out of the factions on an empty stomach." Uriah rolls his eyes and huffs out an amused breath. There is a tension in the room now for a moment. This is a big decision we are making, leaving. I don't even think me or Tobias talked about it with Zeke, Uriah or Christina. Could they want to _stay_? It sounds like a nightmare to me, but this is their home maybe even more than it feels like mine.

"Tris," Zeke starts. "We're still going out the fence with you. So don't you go twisting your divergent mind in there with crazy thoughts." I smile slightly.

Tobias picks that moment to walk in carrying a plate with seven pieces of toast on it. One for each of us. My stomach drops hollow.

"Sorry guys, that's it." Tobias looks ashamed that that was all he could find. I stand on my feet and make my way toward him.

"It's fine. Well find something later today." I tell him and take my own piece. The bread tastes a little stale, but I chew it anyway. The crust crunches and crumbs, and when I finish I'm still hungry.

The rest of us finish our slice quickly, grab out bags in silence and head for the front door. I hold the door open for everyone to exit and the damp air is already making me feel hot. Tobias made sure to pack a few water bottles in his bag so we should be good until tomorrow. He holds the door open last for me. For a moment I turn back and see my now empty home. No one will be back and my throat closes up. Tight knots sit rooted in my stomach as I walk outside.

"Okay I think we should lay low, and make our way to Amity." Tobias says this almost like my old instructor Four, not a question but a statement. An order which now needs to be followed through. Zeke starts walking first, then Uriah, Christina, Emily and Caleb. Tobias and I stay toward the back and I keep my eyes on Caleb. His hands are still loosely bound and he twists his fingers together behind his back to keep busy.

My hands stay in a firm lock with Tobias's as we all keep up a fast pace to Amity. Sometime out of the corner of my eye I see people talking, most of the time arguing, in the streets. Children sit on sidewalks chatting with other kids unsure of what to do. Most faces look solemn, but once in a while I catch a smile on a child's face. It is hard to have hope though when the smile vanishes as soon as it appears. No one sees us as we try and stay as silent as possible.

My legs move with a purpose and soon out not too far I can see the fields of Amity. "Finally," I huff out.

Tobias slides his bag off his shoulder and takes out a bottle of water. "Here," He tells me handing me the bottle. I take it carefully and taste the cool liquid run down my throat. After a few sips I hand it to Tobias. He takes some then gives the water to Zeke. Eventually the bottle has found its way to everyone and is empty. Small beads of sweat are starting to gather on my face from the sun. It is probably past noon by now so the sun sits right on top of us. I use the back of my hand to wipe it away.

"Why do we have to leave on the hottest day in summer?" Emily asks sarcastically. I think it was meant to be a joke, but everyone is too sweaty and tired to laugh.

"Were almost there. Just a little farther." I tell everyone and look to see the gate again. The wires twisted together and woven through with metal. There are no Dauntless guards out guarding the gate now. With all the chaos going on, no one is scheduled to guard. "Strange that after the video about leaving the gates, no one is out there," I say to Tobias.

"I guess," he responds. "But we should still be cautious out there. Guards could be hiding or Evelin could be waiting for us." The next words he say are soft so only I can hear. "Whatever happens Tris, just please, please stay close to me and if something happens to me-"

I cut him off. "Don't talk like that. We stay together, okay?"

"Okay." Tobias still looks worried about me but I try and shake his staring eyes off my back as I signal everyone forward. My feet sink sometimes in the soil and the grass in the fields come up past my ankles.

It happens to fast and now I'm face to face with the fence that traps the city. I take in a deep breath that comes out shaky. My eyes are squinting against the sun but through the glare it looks as it always has looked. Tobias makes his way to the front and walks in front of me.

He runs a hand through his hair, nervous. It is very rare that I see Tobias scared but when I do, I have no choice but to be scared myself. Tobias fits his foot into a hole and pulls up with his arms, holding a metal bar. The fence isn't high enough so that he would be worried of his fear, maybe four or five yards tall. Tobias finds another hole and moves his leg up. Pulling himself up one last time he now straddles the fence. He looks down at us.

"All good!" He shouts. I am the next to go. I take a step forward and I see Tobias make his way down on the other side. The other side. Such a crazy thing now that I'm half way up the fence. The metal is warm from the sun but I do not slip. It kind of reminds me of the Ferris wheel; I just imagine Tobias right there with me and pull all the way over. I sit facing Tobias now and we look at each other for a second. This is it, no going back now.

He opens his arm out wide and smiles. "Jump!" He yells up now laughing.

Now I smile and without any other words, I fall. The quick flash of air around me feels like flying and I close my eyes. I feel the force of two strong arms warping around my back and legs catch me. My eyes greet Tobias open and bright, I did it.

In a few minutes we are all over and now sit, leaning against the opposite side of the fence. The small circle we sit it allows me to see everyone clearly. No one says anything and I fear the future. The future where these are the last people I will ever see, or the last I will ever care for.

"I think at daybreak we should start heading that way," Tobias points to the direction in front of us. We were not able to find food without getting caught, so my stomach grumbles loudly. I blush slightly from embarrassment.

"And find some more food," Zeke adds in.

"Yah, first we find food." Emily agrees and I still see purple bags under her eyes from no sleep.

Tobias nods his head and says, "Okay, food then some shelter. This will have to do for tonight though. First one up, wake everyone else up. We all silently agree on that and Christina lies down in the grass gazing up at the almost setting sun.

Caleb does the same but a few feet away. Uriah and Zeke lean against the fence away from me and Tobias as well. Emily curls up over by Christina and I really do hope she can find peace and sleep tonight. I rest my head on Tobias chest and his arm folds around my body. Our legs stretch out in front to us and I bring mine up to my chest.

"We did it," Tobias whispers against my head. I feel his lips moving my blond mess around.

"We did," I say. But now I have to get this off my chest before I internally combust. "Tobias, do you think we made the right decision? Leaving."

He thinks for a moment before answering. When he does, he looks me straight in the eyes and speaks slowly. "I don't think, that there is any right or wrong decision. We did what we needed to do, and now we need to find answers. But, I hope this is a good thing." He says the last part quietly so I whisper back.

"Me too." I fall asleep to the rise and fall of Tobias chest under me. The warm sun is soon gone, replaced by a bright full moon that lights up the sky better than any lamp or fire. People usually say to not take risks in the factions. I would say I'm just another crazy, screwed in the head Dauntless who also happens to be Divergent gone wild. I think it's time I start living my life the way I want to live it. I loose myself in darkness with that thought in my brain, it is the first night in a long time I dream, I dream of hope.

**WELP THERE OUT! Let me know if you have any ideas about what you want to happen. I fi like the idea I will diffidently include it in the story, also give you a shout out! REVEIEW AND I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for super late update! But without further wait, the next chapter!**

TOBIAS/ FOUR POV:

I open my eyes when I see a dim orange behind my lids. Tris still lies asleep, her head now on my outstretched legs. She looks so peaceful and I give in to the urge and run my fingers through her hair like I did last night. The pale yellow strands slip though my hands like silk.

Something shifts on me so I look down. Tris roles her head up to stare at me with sleepy eyes. "Morning," I tell her quietly.

"Morning," she replies her voice still foggy from just waking up. "What time is it?"

I think about how far up the sun is in the sky now. A little bit more than half up, over the horizon. "Probably around six-o-clock," I respond still whispering.

"Should we wake the rest?" Tris wonders.

No matter how much I would rather spend the entire morning into day holding Tris like this, we need to get moving. "Yah, I think we should."

"Okay" Tris says while slowly getting to her feet. My legs feel freezing when she gets up and I miss her warmth already. Sighing, I walk over to Zeke while Tris goes to Emily and Christina. Uriah somehow managed to roll over last night, as he and Zeke now sleep on top of each other. I try to stifle my laugh as Uriah has his arm draped over Zeke's body.

I crouch down to level with them. "Get up girls!" I shout hard and loud into their mashed up faces. The both jump in surprise and look up at me with eyes looking to murder me. But I raise my eyebrows and avert my pupils down to their position.

They realize in a second and jump once more. "Dude gross get off me!" Zeke yells to Uriah.

"Why don't you stop hugging me in your sleep!" Uriah shouts back. The two brothers now stand face to face off the ground.

"Are you two done flirting?" I hear Tris call over. Uriah and Zeke share a frustrated glance, with some sort of growl and look away from each other. Obviously some deep brother thing that involves nothing towards me. I look back towards Tris.

"You guys all ready?" I call over to them.

"Yah. You got Caleb?" Tris shouts back, while looking to her brother who is now awake leaning against the fence. I walk over to him and pull him roughly to his feet. He is about to protest but I cut him off.

"Shut it. Let's go, and please keep up because I really don't feel like carrying your tied up ass for who knows how long." Making no room for further conversation I twist my head in the direction we will be headed and walk back to Tris and the rest of the group. I lean in and whisper too Zeke, "Keep an eye on him." Zeke silently nods.

Before I get too close to Tris I make the announcement to everyone. "So let's head that way," I say pointing forward into the distance."

"It doesn't look like anything is even out there!" Emily exclaims sounding panicked behind us. I understand that she is still a little young for this, but we have no other choice. I don't really want to tell everyone that I'm as clueless as them because some of them look to me now as the leader. I do not want to be the leader though; I have no choice in the matter.

"There may not be, but we need to put distance between us and the city," Is all I say. Emily opens her mouth to say something but closes it instead. Slinging the backpack over my shoulder I return to my side next to Tris.

"First things first four," Uriah starts talking. "We find some real food." I can't argue there as my stomach feels hollow and is beginning to make gurgling noises. We might not even get very far without food and water. I just hope we don't all starve to death before sundown.

About an hour passes and we have stumbled upon a few rocks and dead trees. My footsteps are becoming more sluggish every five minutes. Its starts getting hotter as the day extends, sweat sticks to the back of my neck now. Tris and I walk close next to each other and Uriah with Zeke behind him walk in back of her. Emily and Christina though still lug on at the end. Caleb walks, or more stumbles next to Zeke and we continue on in silence.

"Okay, I think we need a rest." Tris's voice sounds weak and raspy. God I really do not want to waste what little water we have, but I can't put Tris through this. I stop and hand her one of the two bottles we have. She looks at it like she has never seen liquid before and begins to take small sips.

Tris hands it to me and I brush it off. "Tobias," Tris whispers hovering the water in front of my boiling face. Closing my eyes, I take the water and down three sips. Each of us gets a turn and in a few minutes the bottle is empty.

"There's only one left, so try and hold out a little longer, were almost there." I tell everyone. The sun blazes heat waves in the clear sky.

"Almost where four!" Uriah shouts, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Almost-"I start.

"I mean I don't see anything out there! Where the hell are we going?" Uriah is losing it and the others know it. Zeke takes a step towards his brother. "Four!"

"I don't know!" I finally let it spill over. "Okay is that what you want to hear? That I don't know." My hands are making slippery fists from the sweat forming on them. "We just have to move forward."

"To what?" Uriah continues. Zeke lays a hand on his shoulder but he just shrugs it off.

"Uriah please," I get out while my throat begins to tighten. I look around and strain my eyes to see what is in the distance. A few trees sit scattered together about a quarter of a mile away. "Let's take a break over by those trees."

Everyone looks to where I am and silently start moving. Tris now decides to lay her hand in mine and squeeze my fingers tight. I return the jester and we walk to the nearest tree. There are five tall trees that grow from the grass bellow us. Instead of all sitting far away from one another, we form another circle. It feels slightly cooler in the shade now, I take a deep breath.

"God I feel like an Amity, sitting under the trees in a circle on the grass," Tris comments from beside me. My lips curve up in a small smile.

"Hate to ruin the already suckish mood, but we need a plan," Emily speaks aloud this time. She hasn't spoken much over the last two days and I wonder why. "Like maybe even a plan A, B, and C." Emily eyes all of us in turn and folds her hands in her lap.

I understand that we can't just keep wandering around the open grass hopping to find something were not even looking for. But the world we have entered is so big and confusing now that even the Dauntless prodigy "Four" is confused. How do you find your way when there is no path leading you? I asked myself this everyday back home. No one paved me a stone road to find my way though, I made it myself. Sometimes those distances are the greatest in the end; it's how I met Tris after all.

"It's just all so complicated and confusing. Not so simple to whip an expert plan out of thin air Emily," Tris says.

TRIS POV:

"I get that Tris, but we have to try. Haven't you learned yet that it's better to try and fail than to never try at all?" Emily looks at me almost as if she was now burning those words into my memory. But no, never have I ever heard those words spoken in that order to make that sentence. "To fail miserably, knowing you gave it everything you had." The air becomes still and the wind dies to a low hum.

But failing is the worst thing that could happen. Letting everyone down when they counted on you to save them. When the people you love depended on you to pull them out of the dust and ashes of this hell. Of course I'll try and try until my fingers bleed and come off, but that may not be good enough. I might not be good enough.

"Why don't we just go a little further and see if we find something, anything." Uriah says sounding like a deflated balloon.

"And if we don't?" Zeke decides to ask the question were all thinking.

"The truth? I don't know." Uriah looks away.

I see that Tobias has his eyes closed tightly, almost as if he is trying to block out his fears. Lightly, I rest my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and for the first time in a while I see the eighteen year old boy again who is scared. It doesn't really matter I guess how old you are, everyone is afraid of something.

"Tobias talk to me," I whisper so no one can hear.

"I just don't want it to end like this. For nothing, that life was for nothing." His voice is thick but does not break.

"It wasn't for nothing. Any life is better than nothing," I tell him because it is true. I would rather have lived a few hours knowing, loving my family and Tobias than never at all. Time is a precious thing, better late than never. "I love you," I do not know when the last time will be that I say that again.

"I love you too," His voice is hot on my ear as his lips move close to my face. Oh god the boiling heat radiating in my chest cannot die. "Let's go, walk to the ends of the world with me Tris?" Tobias asks me.

My breath catches in my throat but I smile only for him, "Come on, race you." I use my arms and push myself up onto my feet.

Without waiting for Tobias I take of sprinting and turns out we were on a sort of hill, so I gain more speed as my legs run down. The wind blowing hair all around my face makes everything feel alive. Air fills my lungs and this is when a few tears spill from my eyes. Memories of living and of life come full force when I breathe in and out.

Someone comes running fast next to me. I see from the corner of my eyes that it's Tobias. My arms pump on my sides and I feel my legs aching from walking so long but I ignore the dull pain. Feeling pain is just another reminder of how alive I am.

I don't even remember the names of the people we left by the trees as Tobias and I sprint to nothing.

Brown. A brown, tall box. Getting closer or are we?

I push myself faster and so does Tobias, keeping up with me. We stand about a quarter of a mile away when I let out a half hysterical laugh. My hand fly's to cover my mouth, "Tobias." I look to him, eyes wide.

"I know," His breathing is a little rough from the running. "Let's go tell the others then come right back okay."

"I won by the way," I smirk and put my hands on my hips.

He just laughs; a real one and I smile more. Tobias takes my hand in his and we jog back to the others. I don't know what lies behind that house, but it looks like a home and right now that is all I need.

**So Veronica Roth owns Divergent, I own Emily. Next chapter will be way more exciting I promise! This was just one of those filler chapters to add more flow to the story but a real PLOT will star soon**** So please REVEIEW and I would love to hear ideas about what you want to happen, if I like it I will put it in the story! Thank you for reading 3**


	11. Chapter 11

***DRUM ROLL* THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! R&R. has Divergent locked with her forever and I so wish I had the key! **

_TOBIAS/FOUR POV:_

As we make our way back to the house after telling everyone, there is lightness to everything. I know Uriah was practically sprinting towards the house. We all are just excited I guess to finally discover something after more than a day of searching. Plus there might be food and supplies that we need inside.

I walk up to the door first, very slowly. One foot in front of the other, steady. I put my hand up telling everyone to stop and wait while I check the place out. Tris looks aggravated at that but crosses her arms across her chest and darts her eyes to me. God help me I survive this girl.

Boards creek under my feet as I walk up the steps and onto the porch of the house. Cautiously I open the door and peak my head inside. My eyes skim the area that looks like a living room, with a couch and chair. A table sits against one wall with little useless things thrown around the room.

"Okay, it looks-"I start to say to the others when I feel a force crash into my skull. My head throbs and I feel weak in the knees.

"Tob- Four!" Tris shouts and I hear her feet come running up the steps, followed by two others. Then a nothingness so loud it consumes me.

* * *

_TRIS POV:_

Tobias collapses in the doorway to the house and in a second my feet are running towards him. On my tippy toes I pound up the wooden steps.

"Stand back little girl," An older man says with an odd accent. Looking down I see he carries an even odder looking weapon that resembles a gun. Rage boils inside of me and eventually it bubbles over the edge.

"I'm not a dam little girl!" I shout in his face. He takes one more step closer and I slap him hard. The sting is still there on my hand but the force was enough to rotate his face to the side. I take this opportunity to raise my arm and get in a good punch.

Mid swing though his fingers wrap around my wrist tightly. So tight my own fist uncurls in weakness from the pressure.

The man's eyes are so black and full of nothing that I can see my own reflection in them. "Who are you?" He demands. "All of you!" His voice booms loudly and I know he is talking about Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Caleb and Emily who stand still on the ground below.

I try to make my voice soft and innocent when I speak. "Were from the city, do you know-"but he snarls like and animal and shoves my hard. I lose my balance on my heels and slip right off the top step. In the process of trying to catch myself my face crashes into another wood step. The pain is everywhere and my left eye is throbbing. I raise my hand and feel warm blood on my cheek as well.

"Tris!" Caleb shouts and with my one good eye I see him start running to me. But Uriah pulls him back roughly. He holds Caleb's hands behind his back while my brother struggles to break free.

The man standing in the doorway in front of Tobias's crumpled figure raises his long weapon to Zeke who is now running to the steps. He pulls something and a loud boom fills the perimeter. It is a gun, and my heart is pounding while I struggle to not pass out.

Zeke slams hard onto one step and I catch my breath but release it when he gets back up. "Tris," I look and see Emily and Christina jogging to me. Christina helps me up into a sitting passion while Emily starts talking to me.

"Try and stay awake Tris," she says but it sounds far off. She takes my chin and makes me look her in the eyes. "Hey, keep your eyes focused on me."

I try but turn my head once more to see Zeke throwing punches at the man in the house and hitting him hard in the temple. The older man stumbles but gets Zeke back but elbowing him in the stomach. Uriah is now sitting on Caleb's back, holding him down on the ground.

"Get out of here guys!" Zeke shouts to us out of breath.

"Dude no way in hell are we leaving you!" Uriah yells back. But Tobias is still lying motionless and blood is mixing with tears.

"Tobias," I whisper because that name belongs to only me. "Oh god it's all my fault." But no one is listening anymore and Christina is watching Uriah while Emily is looking at my eye.

"HEY!" A loud female voice screams from inside the house. The man with the gun is pulled back by two arms and the weapon forced out of his own grip. A women in a flower patterned apron steps through the door frame and looks at all of us. "Well, don't just stand there. Come inside. I sense a storm coming soon." Confused and dizzy, Emily helps me to me feet and together we limp up every step.

* * *

_TOBIAS/FOUR POV:_

Cold, wet damp cloth sparks my skin and I ponce up fast. It takes my eyes a second to adjust, but I notice Tris sitting on a stool in front of me, a water soaked towel in her hands.

"What happened?" My voice sounds scratchy. It is then when I look even closer do I see a purple blue spot faint on Tris's face. "Tris," I demand a little louder.

She lays the cloth back onto my head and pushes be back onto the bead I lie in now. "It's fine, I'm fine. There was just some couple living here when we arrived and they were frightened by our arrival." Tris keeps her voice soothing and says every word carefully like silk.

"What happened to your face?" I ask the one thing I really only care about.

She looks to the wall for a second, then down to her hands as they still sit with the cloth on my forehead. "When you got hit, I ran to help you." She pauses. "The man thought I was a threat too, so he hit me too. Sent me flying right back down the steps. Stupid lightweight," Tris mumbles the last part but my hands are already making tight fists with the sheets under me.

I start to use my elbows to push myself up again and kill the guy who harmed Tris. "Tobias-" Tris starts.

"Where is he?" Tris stays quiet. "Where is he! Tris!" My breathing is hard and my lungs are busting.

"He is not a threat to us anymore Tobias. He was just defending himself. I don't want any more fighting!" Tris shouts the last part and her body goes ridged, then slumps back down.

"Okay Tris," I tell her calmly. "But where is he?"

"Down the hall in the kitchen," Tris says all in one breath.

Without saying another word I get up out of bed and make my way to the door. Tris doesn't stop me but just steps to the side and lets me pass. It hurts slightly that she does not follow me. My feet have such purpose as the walk down the hallway but my head still feels dizzy. Some things go in and out of focus while others are just completely blurry. There is also a slight throbbing in the back of my head that will not go away.

I enter the kitchen to find Uriah and Zeke talking with a man who looks to be about 40. He has dark black almost grey hair and wears in contrast a black shirt. Christina and Emily are sitting with a women who looks to be the same age. Emily stands with Caleb behind a counter looking table cooking something. I knock my fist on the side wall.

"Oh thank god! He's alive!" Zeke walks over to me and pats my back a little too hard.

"Barely," I say under my breath when he walks away. Slowly I join Uriah and Zeke at a wooden rectangle table which also sits the man. The chairs are also a dark wood color and feels hard against my bottom.

"So," I drum my fingers on the table. "You're the one who hit Tris." Using my pointer finger I point to the man, keeping my voice low and steady.

"Look son I was just protecting myself and my wife from a possible threat." He never loses my gaze and gives me a look asking if I had any more questions.

"Who are you?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know," The man picks up a cup off the table and raises it to his lips for a drink.

"Tell me!" I slam both my hands on the table and the stack of plates pushed to the side shake.

"Bart!" A voice calls from the hallway. In less than s second a women with flowers on an apron tied around jeans and a white shirt walks out. Her brown hair is tied back but is almost half grey from age. Though this women looks to be my mother's age she carries such force in her presence.

"Yes my dear Sally." The man, or Bart I guess says. I notice a weird way the two speak their words.

"Are you giving this boy a hard time, cu's you don't really need any of the dinner me and the girls are worke'n on." Sally gives no room for a discussion as she just exits the room and walks back down the way she came.

"God bless me I live another day," Bart says all in one breath. "Names Bart." Obviously.

"Four," I say coldly.

"Four. Strange name boy. You know my birthday's on a fourth." Stranger though I would say is the man sitting in front of me.

"So," I say again leaning my elbows on the edge of the table. "What happened?" I ask.

Bart laughs and leans back in his chair. Looking me deep in the eyes he responds, "Son, do I have a story to tell you."

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLS REVIEW! THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. STAY DAUNTLESS AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL SOON**


End file.
